


House on the Beach

by eliasmontesn



Series: Writing Challenge -September 2020 [1]
Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliasmontesn/pseuds/eliasmontesn
Summary: Tom and Will dream about their lifes after the war. They lack plenty of certainties but they know they'll be together.Part of the writing challenge me and my friends are doing.
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Series: Writing Challenge -September 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918321
Kudos: 7





	House on the Beach

It’s windy today. The prairie they’re on looks amazing waving like the sea.

  
“Have you ever seen the sea?” Tom asks the man whose lap he’s laying down on. “Before the war, I mean.”

  
“Yes.” For a second he thinks Schoe will leave it at that, but then he’s talking again. “When I was little my father took me and my sister to the coast. We had just lost mom and he was trying to cheer us all up. It was the first time Mary smiled since mom passed.”

  
Will was smiling in that way he did when he thought no one was looking, but Tom always caught. After all, he was always looking.

  
“We’ll go together. When the war is over.” Tom knows is not how it works. Not a plan they can actually make, not a promise either of them could keep.

  
“Where would we go?” Still Will is indulging him. “The coast of france?”

  
“We could go to America.”

  
Schoe snorts a laugh at that.

“There’s no way we’re going to America.” Finally. An agreeable promise.

  
Tom sits up from where his head was laid on Schoe’s lap to come eye to eye to the man. Unlike when they met, with Tom a mess of insecurities and Will looking like he’d drop dead if someone so much as looked in his direction, they can look each other in the eye these days. With everything that’s happening, Will’s eyes have become Tom’s own personal heaven.

  
“We’ll go wherever we want. We won’t take orders from anyone else. Never again.”

  
Tom’s not expecting a response, since his more optimistic ideals usually ensure an eye roll and nothing more from Schoe. But still the older man surprises him.

  
“We could build a house. On the beach. It would be good. To be close to the ocean every day. To be close to you, too.”

  
Tom looks at Will. He’s serious. Not serious in the way he gets when things are going bad, or when he’s sure he won’t see his sister again. There isn’t an ounce of his soul that doesn't believe, right then, that he and Tom will build a home on the coast together.

  
Tom leans in and pecks his lips. He could spend forever kissing Will.

  
“I could spend forever kissing you.” He says, because it’s true. “Tell me about our house on the beach.”

  
“It has to be in England. That way I can visit my sister and the girls, and you’ll be able to visit your mom and Joe.” Another kiss. “We’ll have a porch that overlooks the sea, we’ll get a dog.”

  
“I like dogs.”

  
“I know you do.” He says it like is obvious, like everyone who has ever lived has the obligation of knowing this small thing about Tom Blake. “That’s why we’d get a dog.”

  
“We could get a garden. A patch of grass for you to sleep in.”

  
“To rest in, not to sleep. To sleep we’ll get a bed.”

  
And the thought alone is enough to bring tears to Tom’s eyes. A bed, a real bed. No sleeping bag, no tent, a bed for him to share with someone he loves. Waking up next to Will everyday, without having to worry about whether both of them will still be there at the end of the day.

  
“I’d like that. Let’s do it.”

  
Will smiles in a way Tom has never seen before. In his head he reasons, this is what he looks like without the war in him. Tom never wants to look at anything else. It seems impossible in that moment, that anyone would go to war in a world where Will Schoefield exists.


End file.
